Un viaje diferente
by BakaUsagi14
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de repente alguien acaba con todo lo importante para ti y dejando muchas preguntas sobre tus padres? Y más aún...sobre Ti mismo


*N/A: Este es un AU, aunque algunos aspectos de la Historia si se mantendrán con la original, pero so se demostrara según avance la historia.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son obra de CLAMP

* * *

-1-

**-Bien ¡que comience el juego!**

Se escuchó el silbato & el grupo B dio la patada inicial, un joven de cabello azul oscuro capitán del equipo B dribleaba con agilidad, burló a los centros campos del grupo A y estuvo a punto de anotar cuando apareció un chico de cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos color chocolate, haciendo una barrida se apodero de la pelota. Eriol se quedó sorprendido pero luego reaccionó.

**-¡Defensas! No dejen que esa pelota avance más…-**

Los defensas obedecieron las órdenes de Eriol pero Syaoran fue capaz de burlarlos casi a todos, un chico apareció y le quito la pelota que mando con una patada hasta el otro extremo de la cancha hacia los delanteros de su equipo.

El chico con el dorsal número 9 delantero del equipo B dio una patada y la pelota fue directo a la meta, pero el portero del equipo A logro detenerla y la mando nuevamente a los pies de Syaoran…

Como era un partido de práctica solo duraba 10 min y estaba a la mitad con un marcador de 0-0.

Syaoran dribleó hasta llegar a la mitad del campo, Eriol apareció junto a él robándose el balón y Syaoran lo recupero de nuevo haciendo una maniobra para luego hacer una finta hacia atrás, el juego había pasado de ser un juego inocente a convertirse en una pelea entre Eriol y Syaoran ambos muy buenos amigos pero los mejores de su clase en el club de soccer, por eso ellos siempre eran rivales en la cancha, cuando Syaoran logró desmarcarse de nuevo recibió el balón y como todo buen delantero hizo un disparo que termino en un gran Gol.

En ese momento se escuchó el silbato final, el partido de práctica termino con un 1-0 y el gane del equipo ''A''.

**-Buena práctica-** comento Eriol mientras extendía su mano hacia Syaoran-¿**te encuentras bien?**

**-Si estoy bien, no te comportes como mi hermano ¿quieres?**

**-Vamos Kurogane solo quiere cuidarte, así como Tomoyo y yo.-**Antes que éste pudiera reclamar el entrenador ordeno que todos formaran una línea.**-Bien, el equipo que perdió debe hacer la rutina de ejercicios que mencione antes, los demás pueden retirarse-** Observó como todos empezaron a romper la formación para realizar los labores que correspondían y notó al entrenador acercarse hacia él-**Syaoran, recuerda lo que hablamos antes.-**

**-Claro, entrenador.-**

Syaoran había estado en el equipo ganador así que no tenía que preocuparse por nada, además "entre menos se esforzara, mejor" es lo que sus padres le repetían todo el tiempo.  
Se dirigió hacia los vestidores, después de todo tenía que esperar a sus padres para que fueran al hospital. Aunque Syaoran odiaba admitirlo, su salud no era muy buena, siempre había tenido problemas con sus pulmones, pero no quería que eso lo detuviera de hacer lo que los demás hacen.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la entrada de la escuela, sus padres aun trabajaban así que le tocaría esperar un poco. Pero al llegar se dio cuenta que ya había alguien ahí.  
Estaba recostado sobre la pared, un joven alto, con cabello negro y aunque sus ojos estaban cerrados Syaoran sabía que eran de un fuerte rojo.

**-Llegas tarde, mocoso-**

**-…Sabias que tenía practica hoy. Pero…¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Se supone que Papá y mamá vendrían por mí.**

**-Se suponía. Recibí un mensaje de ellos, al parecer nos reuniremos en casa.**

Syaoran solo asintió y empezó a caminar de regreso a casa, no se había excedido en el entrenamiento pero estaba un poco cansado y la idea de caminar no era muy agradable sin embargo no había tenido ningún ataque en meses y esperaba que siguiera así.

Kurogane solo bajo la mirada y no importaba cuanto Syaoran intentara ocultarlo, él siempre sabia diferenciar si su hermano estaba bien o mal. E incluso ahora podía decir que no estaba en su mejor forma.

-**Te dije que no era buena idea.-**

Syaoran se sorprendió, sabía que Kurogane no aprobaba que el realizara algún esfuerzo "extra" que pudiera afectar su salud, pero nunca decía nada, aunque había sido más fácil convencer a sus padres que a Kurogane para que le permitieran ir a las prácticas de soccer.

**-No es tan malo, estoy bien.-**

**-Ja, si claro-**

**-Es cierto, es más me fue tan bien en la práctica de hoy que el entrenador quiere que siga siendo titular para el próximo partido.-**

**-Definitivamente eres un mocoso.-**

La escuela no estaba muy lejos así que no tardaron en llegar, pero cuando Syaoran se acercó para abrir la puerta Kurogane se interpuso y se quedó delante de él con una expresión seria.

**-Algo no anda bien.-**

**-¿A qué te ..?**

**-Algo está fuera de lugar, quédate aquí-**

**-¿Estas bromeando cierto? Dices que algo no anda bien y ¿prefieres dejarme aquí afuera? No creo que sea buena idea. Déjame ir contigo.-** Kurogane vio la determinación en los ojos de Syaoran y sabía que sin importar lo que dijera no podía hacer que cambiara de opinión.

**-Como quieras, pero aléjate de mi camino-**Syaoran asintió, a pesar de que su hermano estaba muy serio y que tal vez la situación lo ameritaba, se sintió un poco feliz al pensar que Kuroganeno lo dejaría atrás esta vez.

Kurogane se acercó al manojo de la puerta y…estaba abierta, lo cual era extraño, si sus padres habían regresado sería extraño que dejaran la puerta abierta. Se adentró en la casa y aunque todo parecía normal había algo diferente en el ambiente, se sentía muy frio y muy silencioso. Tanto Kurogane como Syaoran habían recibido clases de artes marciales y su padre les había enseñado movimientos sencillos con la espada

La casa era grande, en la entrada había una gran sala de estar y detrás habían unas escaleras que conducían hacia los diferentes dormitorios y otras salas, en la planta baja del lado derecho se encontraba el comedor y la cocina y del lado izquierdo una puerta que llevaba al jardín.

Kurogane se dirigía despacio hacia el lado derecho de la casa mientras Syaoran se dirigía a la izquierda y al no ver nada regreso, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención. Vio una sombra pero al dar un paso al frente escucho un sonido que provenía de la cocina, cuando volvió la mirada ya no había nada pero eso le dio la oportunidad de ver otra cosa.  
Ahí en uno de los escalones, pequeña que podría pasar desapercibida, pero nada engañaba los ojos de Syaoran.

**-..Eso…¿es sangre?-** Preguntaba Syaoran viendo que Kurogane se acercaba.

Sin decir nada Kurogane empezó a avanzar en los escalones viendo con detenimiento cada uno de ellos y de repente comenzó a correr. Syaoran quien se había quedado al pie de los escalones levanto la vista y empezó a seguir a su hermano, y vio lo que tanto temía, la cantidad de sangre iba aumentando.

Mientras Kurogane revisaba una de las habitaciones Syaoran se acercó a una puerta que estaba entre abierta, era la puerta que daba al estudio de su Padre, Kurogane quien había estado buscando algo en la biblioteca y en las demás habitaciones, sin encontrar algo, volvió su mirada y vio a Syaoran inmóvil al lado de la puerta.

-**Oi mocoso, creo que vi algo ahí afuera- **Al ver que Syaoran parecía que no lo había escuchado, se acercó a él, puso una mano sobre su hombro- **Oi mocoso, que es lo que...-**mientras Kurogane hablaba siguió la mirada de su hermano, y era una de las cosas que nunca olvidaría.

En el centro del estudio había dos cuerpos, un hombre y una mujer, dos personas a quienes Kurogane y Syaoran conocían muy bien, estaban rodeados por un gran charco de sangre. Y al lado de ellos había una persona, una persona que se escondía en las sombras, una persona alta, un poco robusta y gracias al reflejo de la luz se diferenciaba que usaba unas gafas.

En el momento en que esa persona dio un paso hacia adelante (aun sin revelarse por completo a sí mismo) Syaoran dio un paso atrás chocando con Kurogane, hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que la respiración de Syaoran estaba agitada y cuando eso pasaba nunca terminaba bien y quería ayudarlo pero, no podía moverse, su cerebro le decía que salieran de ahí pero sus piernas simplemente parecían no escucharlo.

**-¿Quién rayos eres? Y ¿qué demonios hiciste?-**

**-…no contaba con que todo terminara tan rápido y ahora… ya no me dejan opción.-**

**-¿Opción? ¿A qué te refieres?-**

En lugar de hablar, esa persona solo chasqueo sus dedos e instantáneamente apareció un gran círculo de fuego alrededor de los cuerpos y toda la habitación empezó a arder en llamas. Kurogane simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante todo lo que estaba pasando y antes de darse cuenta, él se encontraba corriendo hacia esa persona causante de la posible muerte de sus padres, se acercó y levanto su puño para golpear, lo único que logro fue…traspasarlo.

Syaoran no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus padres, las mejores y más especiales personas para él estaban… posiblemente muertas.

No podía hacer nada, la imagen que tenía delante de él lo había dejado petrificado, no podía pensar en nada hasta que vio que detrás de ellos algo se movió. Era un hombre pero Syaoran instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, si sus padres no podían haber hecho nada ¿qué podía hacer él? Comenzó a sentir un dolor agudo en su pecho, su visión se hacía cada vez más borrosa y su respiración era entrecortada.

Vio a Kurogane avanzar hacia esa persona y justamente cuando él atacó, esa persona desapareció. Syaoran se estremeció cuando escuchó un susurro detrás de él.

**-Aún tengo negocios contigo.-**

Syaoran se dio la vuelta y pudo verlo. Pero parecía diferente a como lo había visto anteriormente. Era un joven alto, delgado con sus ropas negras y un emblema rojo en su pecho. Llevaba una gran capa y una especie de máscara en su rostro la cual solo dejaba ver sus ojos, eran de un color azul oscuro, su cabello negro sujetado en una pequeña cola de caballo. ¿Era posible que fuera la misma persona o eran dos diferentes?  
***

Busco con la mirada algún rastro de sangre algo fuera de lugar, pero lo único fuera de lugar era el hecho que parecía que aquel sujeto se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

Sintió el humo en la habitación llegarle a los pulmones y rasparle la garganta, pero no le dio mayor importancia, hasta que escucho lo que más temía, Syaoran tosía de una forma forzada y cansada Kurogane corrió hacia el tomándolo de la muñeca, llevándoselo de aquella habitación que en cuestión de segundos se había convertido en un candente infierno y no solo eso, la casa entera ardía en llamas.

Cuando Kurogane y Syaoran terminaron de bajar las escaleras, el primero casi arrastrando al segundo, una de las vigas de madera cayó haciendo que ambos chicos se separaran. Syaoran quedó atrapado en una nube de humo y su tos iba en aumento haciéndose cada vez más preocupante, Kurogane abrió la puerta principal apresuradamente y como pudo alcanzo a su hermano sacándole de la casa.

* * *

Syaoran abrió lentamente sus ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de aquel blanco lugar, blanco, blanco, blanco a donde sea que mirara todo era condenadamente blanco en aquel lugar, escucho un débil ''Bip Bip'', se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno y se inclinó sobre la mesita de noche que estaba a la par de su cama y abrió la pequeña gaveta donde encontró su celular entre un cambio limpio de ropa, tomo el aparato y vio que tenía dos mensajes.

''_Syaoran ¿te encuentras bien? Tu hermano me hablo muy preocupado y me pidió que fuera a tu casa'' Eriol 3:30 pm_

Y el segundo mensaje era de Kurogane

_''Llegare pronto mocoso'' Kurogane 2:00 pm hoy_

Syaoran colocó de nuevo su móvil en la gaveta y la cerró. "_¿Cuánto tiempo he estado inconsciente? ¿Kurogane está bien? ¿Qué hay de mamá y papá? ¿En realidad… murieron? ¿Y quién era ese hombre extraño? Pero lo más importante, ¿A qué se refería con que aun tenia negocios conmigo?" _Syaoran no podía dejar de pensar en posibles respuestas para tantas preguntas, pero en el fondo le atemorizaba un poco saber la verdad. Escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta y una persona entro en la habitación.

**-¿Eriol?-** Su amigo corrió desde la puerta hacia su cama y lo apretó en un fuerte abrazo. Syaoran era su mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y el hecho de pensar que…no él estaba bien y era lo que importaba. –**Oye, oye tranquilo, estoy bien- **Decía Syaoran mientras su amigo lo iba soltando y se sentaba en la silla al lado de su cama

-**¿Estás seguro? ¿No te lastimaste? ¿Te duele algo? No puedes decir que estas bien después de. . . Syaoran, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió****?**- Al ver que su amigo solo bajaba la mirada y escondía sus ojos con su cabello siguió-** No tienes que contármelo si no quieres, es solo que est…-**

**-Honestamente no lo se…ni siquiera yo lo entiendo.** **No entiendo lo que paso, cuando llegue a casa todo parecía normal.- **Eriol observaba a su amigo con detenimiento, aun no levantaba su mirada pero Eriol lo conocía perfectamente para saber que él aún no había terminado de hablar. –**Según Kurogane, había algo extraño y empezamos a buscar algo diferente pero… cuando llegue al estudio de mi padre**…- Syaoran se quedó en silencio, tratando de reunir fuerzas para seguir hablando.-** Había un hombre…y mis padres estaban en el suelo…al lado de mucha sangre. No pude hacer nada, ni siquiera podía moverme- **Eriol vio cómo su amigo apretaba sus puños con mucha fuerza.

**-No es tu culpa, ni siquiera sabemos quién era el, a lo mejor**…- Eriol se percató de algo y no podía dejarlo pasar- **Syaoran…sucedió algo mas ¿cierto**?- Vio como Syaoran parecía empezar a temblar.

**-Justo antes de desaparecer, él me dijo algo. Dijo que aún tenía negocios conmigo. ¿A que se refería con eso?¿Qué tal si él quiere matarme? Tal vez vino aquí solo por eso y qué tal si…-**Syaoran no se había dado cuenta que las lágrimas que tanto quería contener habían empezado a caer por sus mejillas hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro y levanto sus ojos para ver a Eriol con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

**-No debes preocuparte por eso ahora, y no dejes que el miedo se apodere de ti por cosas que aún no comprendes. Lo único importante en estos momentos es tu salud. Además no estas sólo, sabes que sin importar lo complicado que sean las cosas puedes contar conmigo.-**

**-…Gracias…Ja, sabes siempre que dices cosas así suenas como un padre.- **Eriol sonrió arreglándose sus anteojos- **Que puedo decir, mi cerebro está capacitado para ayudar y dar consejos a quien lo necesite**- Syaoran rio suavemente y Eriol se sintió feliz de que al menos Syaoran ya se había tranquilizado.

**-…¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-**

**-Claro-**

**-No le digas a Kurogane lo que acabo de contarte-**

**-Pero el va a…-**

**-Lo sé, y no quiero que se preocupe de más, ya sabes cómo es.-**Con un pequeño suspiro lo único que Eriol pudo decir fue**- Está bien.-**

Kurogane iba entrando al Hospital sin importarle las miradas que el resto de las personas le lanzaban. Avanzo por los pasillos sin detenerse a preguntar por la habitación, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba Syaoran, después de tantas vistas se podría decir que tenían una habitación con su nombre.

Luego de haber sacado a su semiinconsciente hermano de esa casa en llamas, sabía que tenía que regresar y sacarlos de ese lugar pero no podía dejar al mocoso ahí en el suelo, así que llamó a su amigo cuatro ojos y se adentró de nuevo en la casa.

Fue muy complicado entrar de nuevo esquivando los pilares que caían y las llamas en las paredes, pero pudo entrar de nuevo en el viejo estudio, a pesar de todo lo que volvió a sentir al ver sus cuerpos, tuvo que armarse de valor y tomar a sus padres (por fortuna Kurogane contaba con mucha fuerza y resistencia a causa de sus entrenamientos) y como pudo se las arregló para salir de nuevo, tratando de ignorar el aire sofocante que lo rodeaba, el fuego abrasador, sin mencionar que el humo había empezado a afectarle.

Cuando se encontraba afuera vio que el niño cuatro ojos se encontraba al lado de su hermano y había sido inteligente en llamar una ambulancia.

Cuando llegaron las autoridades estos se llevaron a sus padres y Kurogane subió a la ambulancia porque tenía que proteger a la única familia que le quedaba. Y sabía que una vez que estuviera seguro que Syaoran estaba bien regresaría a ver qué era lo que quedaba de su hogar.

Hasta el momento en que regresaba al hospital y se encontró con su propio reflejo en el elevador, se dio cuenta de su aspecto. Estaba claro que no podría volver a utilizar su uniforme el que constaba de una camiseta blanca con una corbata (la cual nunca usaba) y un par de pantalones negros. Su camisa estaba…bueno la mitad estaba arruinada debido al fuego que había quemado parte de la camisa y el resto estaba cubierto de sangre. Salió del elevador y camino por los pasillos, tarde o temprano tenía que afrontar lo que venía, así que cuando llegó a la habitación no se molestó en llamar, simplemente entró.

Kurogane vio el pánico reflejado en la cara de Syaoran, sin mencionar que el color había dejado su rostro, mientras Eriol solo miraba con la boca abierta, este último se levantó lentamente, miro de nuevo a su amigo y trato de sonreír.

**-Será mejor que los deje solos. Te veré luego- **Eriol se encamino hacia la puerta limitándose a asentir cuando paso al lado de Kurogane.

Una vez se había ido, Syaoran trato de levantarse pero fue detenido por un incontrolable ataque de tos.

**-No te precipites mocoso, aun no estás en las mejores condiciones, creo que un niñito de cuatro años podría contigo-**

Cuando se tranquilizo pudo seguir.-** Estoy bien, pero ¿Qué es lo que…?**

**-No te preocupes…no es mía.**

Instantáneamente la angustia y el pánico fueron remplazados por la tristeza**-Te refieres… a que todo esa sangre…¿Papá y Mamá murieron?-**Hubo un momento de silencio peroal ver que el mayor no contestaba, Syaoran se limitó bajar la mirada y tratar de detener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Él había pensado que sus padres habían muerto cuando los vio, pero también albergaba la esperanza de que solo estuvieran mal heridos, pero luego de ese fuego que envolvió su hogar…pensando esto último levanto su mirada.

**-Logre sacarlos a tiempo-**

Luego de un largo silencio Syaoran pensó en preguntar algo que había estado torturándolo.

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-No has pensado en eso cierto?...me refiero a nosotros, qué haremos? Nuestros padres…-**su voz parecía quebrarse mientras hablaba, pero trato de reunir la fuerza necesaria para seguir-** …nuestros padres murieron, y no creo que podamos regresar a casa, sin mencionar que aun somos menores.-**

**-Tú eres el único que aún es un mocoso-**

**-Tienes 16 años y solo eres 6 años mayor, aun no calificamos para poder vivir por nuestra cuenta.-**

**-¿Acaso no crees que pueda cuidar de ti, mocoso?- **A pesar del tono con el que lo había dicho, Syaoran solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando estaba a punto de hablar se escuchó que alguien llamaba la puerta. Era el Doctor Kyle, Syaoran lo conocía muy bien, era su doctor después de todo sin mencionar que le había salvado la vida muchas veces.

**-Qué bueno que ya estas despierto, quería…- **se detuvo en seco y fue rápido hacia donde estaba Kurogane- **Pero ¿qué te paso? Deberías ir a que te hagan un chequeo, no sería bueno que…-**

**-No es mía-**

**-Oh..Bueno…uhm…-** Le lanzo una mirada a ambos antes de continuar- **Lamento lo de sus padres, en realidad lo siento. Se que no es el momento pero, ¿podría hablar a solas contigo Kurogane?-** Syaoran miraba de su hermano hacia el Dr. Kyle, ¿algo iba mal? Kurogane le dio una última mirada a Syaoran y luego salió junto con el Doctor.

**-¿Qué es lo que quiere?-**

**-También es un placer como siempre Kurogane, antes que nada no tienes de que preocuparte, Syaoran está bien, el humo afecto un poco sus pulmones pero afortunadamente no fue nada grave, se podría decir que ni siquiera fue un ataque en si, lo cual es una gran suerte, pero sería bueno que pasaran la noche aquí, solo para realizar algunos chequeos y sobre todo dejarlo descansar… Para ser honestos, tú también deberías descansar.- **Kurogane, quien había estado con la mirada baja mientras hablaba, vio a los ojos al doctor ante lo último que había dicho, quien puso una mano sobre su hombro antes de irse. -**De verdad lo lamento-**

_¿Acaso sentía lastima de él?_ Ese tonto doctor no podía insinuar eso, es como que dijeran que él era débil y necesitara ayuda, lo cual no era cierto.

-**Oh lo olvidaba pero, se que no es el mejor momento pero las autoridades querrán hablar con ambos esta vez.- **Se había dado la vuelta para comenzar a avanzar y perderse entre los pasillos, sin percatarse de la mirada de Kurogane, Sabía que tendría que volver a dar explicaciones de lo que había sucedido, pero…que iba a decirles, cuando ni siquiera el mismos tenia idea.

Entró de nuevo en la habitación y vio la cama vacía...la ventana estaba cerrada**. -Oi Mocoso-** No podía haber salido por la puerta no es, como si desapareciera, nadie puede hacer eso excepto...no, no podía ser, no ahora. **-Oi!**- su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, no podía ser que en menos de 24 horas su vida se destrozara por completo.

Cruzó la habitación y abrió la puerta del baño, la luz estaba encendida, la llave de la ducha estaba cerrada y... Syaoran estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, escondiendo su rostro, mientras parecía estar temblando. Kurogane respiro hondo y trato de calmarse.

-**OI!-**al parecer el menor no le había escuchado llamarle anteriormente, ni cuando abrió la puerta, hasta ahora. Se sobresaltó y levanto la mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Bajo de nuevo la mirada mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas.

**-Lo- Lo lamento, no te escuche. Sé que es tonto y no debería de…-** Kurogane tomo el lugar al lado del chico y puso una mano sobre su cabeza.

**-Te he dicho que un hombre verdaderamente fuerte no llora pero, …tu aun eres un mocoso- **Kurogane no podía creer lo que iba a hacer pero no podía ver al menor de esa manera. Al estar sentado a su lado, pasó un brazo sobre su hombro, atrayéndolo así como un abrazo.

Syaoran se sorprendió, era la primera vez que Kurogane lo abrazaba (a pesar de ser hermanos Kurogane nunca mostraba afecto hacia los demás) haciendo que más lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, sabía que tenía que dejar que todo el dolor saliera, así que lloro hasta quedarse dormido.

Cuando Kurogane escuchó la respiración tranquila del menor, pudo darse el lujo de relajarse un poco y procesar todo lo que había sucedido hace unas horas. Por nada del mundo dejaría las cosas así como estaban, buscaría respuestas sobre el por qué de todo y lo más importante, buscaría a la persona responsable de la muerte de sus padre y lo haría pagar.-** Definitivamente pagará-**

* * *

Luego de tanto tiempo al fin me animo a subir esto, me carcomía verlo ahí pero ya estoy conforme con el primer capitulo. Y claro la aprobación de unas cuantas personitas, ahh y también Gracias Sele-ssi, por ayudarme en esas escenas que realmente soy un asco jajaj xD Cualquier comentario es bienvenido :D  
-Isela


End file.
